little_dragons_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Dragons Café
Little Dragons Café (リトルドラゴンズカフェ -ひみつの竜とふしぎな島-, Ritoru Doragonzu Kafe -Himitsu no Ryuu to Fushigi na Shima-'', lit. ''Little Dragon's Cafe – The Secret Dragon and the Mysterious Island-'') is a video game currently being developed by ''Aksys Games. The game will be published on August 24, 2018, for the Nintendo Switch and August 28, 2018, for the PlayStation 4. Gameplay Synopsisamazon * Embrace your parental instincts and Raise your very own Dragon! through wise decisions, proper nutrition, and empathetic nurturing show the world the true potential of your Dragon companion! * Learn new recipes and master the art of cooking while running your very own cafe. Explore the world, discover new ingredients, and expand your menu (and your Restaurant). * Grow your own - the tastiest dishes use the freshest ingredients, and the best way to ensure that is to grow your own produce. * Serve the people - feeding is nurturing, so you not only cook for your neighbors but also help them with their problems to increase your popularity and the general happiness of Everyone around you. Plot The story opens with a twin brother and sister learning to cook and manage a Small Cafe under their mother's tutelage. All was peaceful and routine until One morning when the twins discover that their Mother has Fallen into a deep sleep and won't Wake up. Suddenly, a strange old man appears to inform them that they must raise a Dragon in order to save her. Working together with three quirky Cafe employees, the two siblings must figure out how to a wrangle a Dragon and manage the family business while finding a way to save their Mother. Chapter 1 The Regulars The Hungry Youth The Steak Bowl The Café Fan A Seasoned Waitress A Strange Person Luccola Joins! Café Upgrade Chapter 2 A Small Warrior The Story of Taisho Spoon Handling Unlocks: New area cleared. The Warrior's Path Terror of Ipanema Am I A Warrior? Powerful Zucchi Meat The Dragon's Growth About Taisho... The Sautee The Warrior Leaves Chapter 3 The Witch Less Than A Human I Don't Need A Wand A Proud, Noble Orc Strong And Healthy Country-Style Eel The Witch's Village Chapter 4 The Runaway Rosetta's Mother Rosetta's Father The Rain Bride Love the Rain Loathe the Rain Prized Plate Mom's Gratin Shrimp Au Gratin After the Rain Chapter 5 Paranormal Activity The Uninvited Guest Now You See Me The Accident Welcome, Maurice! Pikimo Flowers Maurice's Problem Lowly Maurice Maurice-Made Dish A Man's Curry A Guardian Angel The Dragon's Growth Café Upgrade Chapter 6 The Man in Hiding The Full Moon Rising Hiding Oneself Friendle Memories Mysterious Brooch Full Moon Pop's Dish Piping Hot Pot I Won't Hide Anymore Chapter 7 The Troubled Kitty Soundtrack * To be written Promotional Comic comic_img01.jpg comic_img02.jpg comic_img03.jpg comic_img04.jpg comic_img05.jpg comic_img06.jpg comic_img07.jpg comic_img08.jpg comic_img09.jpg comic_img10.jpg Trivia * To be written Gallery Images ; SOURCE: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07BKRBTZ2 1 Cook Menu.jpg 2 Discovery.jpg 3 Dragon Egg.jpg 4 Suspicion.jpg 4.1 Suspicion.jpg 5 Excellent.jpg 6 Outside.jpg 7 Baby Dragon.jpg 8 Pet.jpg Videos Little Dragons Café - Easy Allies Preview External links * Official Website (Japanese) * Official Website (North America)